Usually, when a person has difficulty for hearing, this person goes to the premise of a physician to carry out hearing tests so as to provide a hearing aid device.
Typically, the hearing aid or deaf aid devices are electroacoustic devices which are designed to amplify sound for the wearer, usually with the aim of making speech more intelligible, and to correct impaired hearing as measured by audiometry.
Such hearing aid device although efficient, presents some drawbacks as the fact of presenting a discomfort to the wearer, requires to be powered by an electrical source, may interfere with other electronic devices such as phone, radio etc. . . .
Therefore, there is a need for an adapted device that could either replace the existing hearing device or increase the hearing aid for the wearer.
One object of the present invention is to provide such an adapted device.